Where's The Blood?
by Lovely Witch Taylor
Summary: The team finished a difficult mission, but will they ever be the same? When the guild and it's member been attacked, will tension rise within the guild? couple: NaLu I got the plot from: /watch?v e6CK8Hcsbd0&feature plcp
1. Chapter 1

We finally finished our mission. This opponent was powerful, but of course Natsu defeated him and his team mates. He always does. Anything to protect his friends. That's why I love him. However all of bodies were hurt pretty badly. We were all sent to the hospital and we're on bed rest for a week. Natsu was the first one to pass out, like always. He really shouldn't strain himself like he does, but even if I lecture him, he won't listen.

Though, the fact that he was straining himself didn't worry me at all when I awoke. What worried me that he was gone. No trace left of him. I panicked and push the button for the nurse rapidly until the nurse came. When I told her that Natsu wasn't here, her eyes got wide and she ran out of the room.

Why I was so worried you ask? Because the opponent we faced used possession magic. This magic's different from Bixlow's. He can possess people by putting his soul into them. He used his magic on all of us, and all of our sanity lowered a bit. However Natsu's was worse, he was on the brink of insanity. Lord knows where he is or what he's doing.

I called the nurse again and told her not to tell Erza or Gray. It's too risky with them. They'd probably leave and search for him, and if people asked them to come back, they'd knock them out. And they also don't need the worry. Even though I seemed so calm in this situation I was mentally freaking out, only one phrase going through my brain, "Natsu, please be safe."

* * *

"Where am I?" I was in the woods, the pain in my muscles from the previous fight ached more than ever, and my head was pounding in my skull. "Wasn't I at the hospital?" I tried sit up but there was a stinging pain in my hands. I looked at them, and they were covered with splinters. "Maybe I tripped on a tree and got hurt or something?" I started plucking them out.

It seemed like hours, but the medics found me and took me back to the hospital. Appartenly I was miles away from the hospital, which would explain the pain the legs. As for the splinters, I still don't know what I did to get so many.

They carried me to my bed and wrapped my hands in bandages. As they were dressing my wounds, Lucy was staring at me the whole time. Natsu could tell that he worried and her and felt guilty, even though he had no idea what he did. As soon as they finished dressing the wounds and left, Lucy hugged me. She didn't say a word, just hugged me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. Man did she smell good.

* * *

After the week we finally left to go back to Fairytail. However, all the mental treatment in world couldn't prepare us for what happened to our guild. It was in ashes, ripped to shreds, looking like the remnants after a bonfire. The whole guild was there, crying. I fell on the ground, hands covering my face. Wendy did the same next to me, and I hugged her. We've all gone through this once before, but Wendy hasn't. She needs the most support right now.

"Who dared to destroy our guild," Natsu said, clenching his fist, shaking in anger. The vain in his forehead popped out and his eye was twitching. Those were always his habits when he was really angry, and those habits scared me.

"We don't know," Mira mumbled under her breath. She was sobbing but was trying to be strong for her two younger siblings.

"I'll make the guy pay 2000 times," Natsu screamed, looking back at the members.

"The investigation will take awhile," Master responded coming through the crowd, looking at Natsu.

"How can we just sit here and do nothing?!" Fire was leaking out of Natsu's body, as if his nager was trying to escape.

"Be patient, Natsu," Master half screamed, giving Natsu a stern look.

The fire coming out of Natsu slowly faded away and he just stared down at the floor, fist clenched. Wendy was leaning on me tears slowly appeared in her eyes. My gaze slowly went from her to Natsu. Who did this to our guild?


	2. Chapter 2

We're all sitting in an abandoned building as our new guild. We're all mourning, expect for Natsu. Natsu is pacing, blood dripping from clenching his fist too tight. His eye is still twitching from the afternoon. I would tell him to calm down, but I shouldn't be saying that, considering I'm crying in my hands.

"Calm down Natsu," Erza finally said.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down," Natsu screamed at her, stopping in his tracks. I didn't want to look at him. I knew the he returned too looking like when he saw the guild wrecked. Why do I not like Natsu when he's angry? Because he doesn't look or act like the kind Natsu that I know and love.

"I don't know just do! Do you think we're all smiles and laughing even though our guild is in ruins," Erza retorted. Even if Erza looked mature, and calm, I could still see her hands twitching in anger. "Stop acting like a baby!"

"I'm acting like a baby," Natsu bellowed the question at armored mistress. Even if I'm not looking up, I could tell Natsu wasn't even a foot away, standing in front of Erza. I decided to look up, seeing if I had to step in or not. It was a good thing I did. I looked up just as he was about hit Erza with his flaming fist.

I moved at the speed of light, grabbing his wrist before he hit her. "Stop it, Natsu," I said desperately, my tears flowing down my face. He looked at me, eyes wide then at his fist. There seemed to be fear in his eyes, but I shrugged it off.

"What…am I doing," Natsu asked looking at his fist. "….Lucy…?"

"Natsu.." I breathed and hugged him. For some reason my hugs calm him down, and prayed this time it worked. I sighed with relief when he hugged me back and rested his chin on my head. It's these little moments that make me love him. Most would mistake us for a couple, but we're not. I'm positive he only see's me as a little sister, but I don't care. As long as I have these moments with him I can live.

I took Wendy and Charle to their home and made sure Wendy was okay before I went to my own. Of course, I came to Happy and Natsu sleeping. I just changed into my pajamas and laid down next to them. I snuggled up next to him and closed my eyes. It was if nothing happened today, just another normal fun day at the guild. I didn't dare to think of the ruined guild when I finally closed my eyes.

* * *

I awoke to a smiling sleeping Lucy. She looked so happy I just had to smile at her. Without thinking I ran my finger through her soft hair. I don't think she knew what she was doing but she snuggled into my hand, purring like a cat. It was so cute that I blushed. Then I realized Happy was there.

"You llllllllllike her," Happy said smirking.

"Shut it," I said scowling at him but it looked more like a pout since I was still blushing. I always get the best sleep here, even when Lucy woke me up and got mad at me. My bed was old and lumpy, while Lucy's was soft and warm. And I loved her scent.

After awhile Happy flew and laid down in between me and Lucy so he didn't feel alone. I smiled and realized it was still early, so I went back to sleep. I would've never guessed that such news would come in the morning.

Erza and Gray rushed into Lucy's house. When they slammed the door, the three awoke with start.

"Come with us! You have to see this," Gray said. I noticed there was no sparkle in their eyes. There was fear, anger, and sadness, all in one. We ran down to the burned guild and saw the dead bodies of Jet and Droy hanging from two poles. They were covered in blood, and tied to pole by their wrist, swaying back and forth.

I saw Lucy cover her mouth, as if trying to suppress the urge to vomit. I didn't blame her, the sight was truly disgusting. I heard crying the distance and figured it was Levy. Natsu tried to imagine what it would be like losing Happy and Lucy, but he couldn't. It was too much pain to even think about, and Levy was going through that exact pain.

Even though he didn't know Jet and Droy that well, they were part of the guild. He shared good memories with them just like everyone else in this guild, now there will be no more memories to share. I felt guilt that I didn't get to know them better, but anger was suppressing most of feelings. I know the person who attacked our guild attacked them too, it was their entire fault. Someone is attacking our guild, and if I can't my hands on that guy soon, I think I might go insane.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy P.O.V.

They wouldn't shut up. There was crowd now looking at the bodies. Natsu's veins looked like they were going to burst out of his head. I couldn't look at him without trembling. The crowd was now saying how we deserved this. Why would we deserve this? What did we do to put us through this hell?

"SHUT IT!" Natsu had a murderous look in his eyes as he faced the crowd. Natsu was getting too upset. If anything else happened to set him off he looked like he'd kill them.

"Natsu…" I mumbled. He stepped closer to the crowd. I was shaking, just by seeing his expression. He wasn't Natsu. His eyes were red, and for some reason, familiar. "Natsu!" I shook his shoulders.

"Shut it bitch," Natsu hissed at me. He slapped my hands away and ran away. I was in shock. I was back on my knees again, in too much pain. What the hell, Natsu?

* * *

Natsu P.O.V.

I blacked out again, but instead of being in the middle of the forest, I was in front of my home. I got up and lightly held my right hand to my aching head. I then waddled up to my front door and slowly opened it. I saw Happy on the couch sleeping and smiled to myself. He looked to peaceful, so I tiptoed into the kitchen to make sure I wouldn't wake him up.

I looked at my clock and it said 8:30 am with a 6/25 in the bottom. Apparently I blacked for the majority of yesterday. I shrugged it off and just thought it was from the weakness and stress I've been feeling lately. I poured myself a glass of water, jugged it, and scribbled a note for Happy saying I was fine and that I was stopping by the guild. I went back to ruined guild, forgetting about what happened. Jet and Droy's bodies were taken down, but blood still stained the remains of the guild. I clenched my fist and looked down, tying not to think anymore of it. I then turned on my heel and ran to old guild the other members lived in when Natsu and the others were stuck in a time lapse.

When I entered the guild, I also entered an extremely gloomy atmosphere. Every one of the few people in the guild were slowly eating their food or slurping their alcoholic drinks. I took a quick look around and noticed Levy wasn't here. I did notice Lucy though, and slowly started walking towards her. A little smile crept on my face. She is always able to numb any pain I'm feeling. I stood behind her and Lucy looked up. She gaped at me with her eyes a little bigger than usual, but she blinked and it went away. She slowly stood up and hugged me.

"Don't run away like that again," she whispered into my chest.

I was completely and utterly confused, but I hugged her back anyways and whispered into her soft blonde hair, "I won't."

* * *

**Hey guys! Im soooo sorry this took so long! And I know it's short but the dont worry, I'm almost done with the fourth chapter!**

**Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
